A Chain
by mirrorshine
Summary: A series of Songfics, focusing on different characters will take requests! . First, Torn- Tifa is starting to lose hope in that Cloud will ever love her. Please be open minded!


**A/N: Well, yes this is a Songfic and I'm hoping there will be more to come. This is a little 'different' and I'm hoping everyone is a little open minded when they read it, (my full explanation is at the end!!)**

**So, I'm thinking of writing a series of Songfic's to whatever songs I hear on the radio/itunes and then writing a songfic which is kind of related to it, or what it makes me think of!! I hope some people like this idea and I'll even take suggestions on who you'd like the next songfic be about!!**

**Hope everyone likes it!** P.S **Don't own anything to do with the song or FFVII**

* * *

Character: Tifa

Pairing: TifaxCloud

Song: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia

_**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**_

The edge seemed incredibly inviting, as if it was calling to her to take those final steps and leave everything behind in one swift swoop. She took a slow step and stared down at her feet. The edge of her peep-toe high heels just passed the edge of the building and looking down she could see the raging traffic on the roads. Like no one seemed to have time to pay any attention to her.

_**  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore**_

Pausing, she took a deep breath. The wind blew harshly in her face, her long dark hair thrashed in the strong breeze behind her, while her knee length skirt whipped at her pale legs. She could feel her tears streaming down her face and she closed her eyes trying to stop them from falling. He was never there, never paid her any attention and now here she stood, atop the tallest building in Edge and looking down at the street below her. She'd always thought she was the strong one who was always there for all her friends, to catch them when they fell. But no one stood down there now to catch her when she fell.

_**  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn**_

There was nothing left to say to him, she had no words she could say to him, to tell him how much she loved him, but those words never were returned. She held her hands together, fumbling with the silver bracelet round her wrist, she'd been so determined about this, hoping he might actually understand how much she cared for him, but now, looking down on the street once more and at the slowly forming crowd who looked up at her, she felt her strength leave her.

Staring at the crowd she searched eagerly for the bright blond hair, to see if he was down there looking up at her. But once again, he wasn't there.

**_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_**

She sharply turned her head away and looked up at the clouded sky above her. She heard quiet footsteps behind her and she stood her ground, no police or friend could convince her out of this. "Tifa." She caught her breath at the sound of her name, at the sound of his soft quiet voice that could so easily turn and shout out commands. "Come on Tifa." He repeated, she heard the footsteps again and glanced over her shoulder. His hair was messy and windswept, she watched him pull his black over coat off and drop it on the floor, and he then pulled his leather gloves off and dropped them besides the coat before turning and looking at her.

He stepped forward and reached his hand out to her. She studied the cracked skin on his hands, the calluses and blisters. "Tifa." He repeated stretching out for her more and she turned away.

"You don't understand!" She cried, the sob that she had been holding back for so long finally escaped and she closed her eyes again before wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

**_So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn_**

There was a heavy sigh and she felt him move closer towards her, opening her eyes she watched him sit down besides her, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of the building as if he was blissfully unaware of the fatal drop before them. He slowly removed the black shades from his face and folded them up and putting them besides him. Tifa watched him, admired him, he was a handsome young man and she was sure he was unaware of that as well. He turned and looked up at her and she stared into his mako blue eyes that she could easily lose herself in.

"Do you want to help me understand?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed and he watched her beautiful pale face turn away and shake her head. He sighed again and threw his arms out behind him to hold himself up. "It's nice up here." He whispered.

Tifa turned and glared at him, how could he be thinking about something like that when she was standing up here ready to throw herself off of the building?

"Don't you think?" He asked, looking at the city in front of him and then to the ruined one to the side. Tifa didn't answer and instead stared down at the crowd that was looking up at them.

"Do you realize why I'm up here Cloud?" She asked sharply, not being able to allow him talk about the view and not why she was standing here.

"Don't take me for an idiot Tifa." He began, looking up at her once more, his mako eyes feeling colder than before. "If you jump, I'll just have to jump after you." The brunette looked to the blond man, she wondered maybe he could leap off of this building and save her and even survive the fall himself, maybe suffering only a few broken bones. "So are you going to tell me what's brought you up here?"

**_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn._**

Looking at him she was lost for words. She had a whole script inside her head that she wanted to read out and shout at him, but now that he was sat beside her, she didn't want to utter a single word to why she was here to him. "Because..." She began, trying to form the words in her mind before saying them. "I feel so alone, all the time." She whispered, staring round the city.

"You know I'm here for you." Cloud whispered, twisting round to face her.

"But you're not!" She screamed glaring down at him, curling her fingers into her palm and feeling her nails cutting through the skin. "You never are."

"Is that why you're up here, because of me?"

_**  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn**_

"I don't, know." She whispered, unable to find a proper reply to answer his question.

"You know this isn't the answer to anything." He said harshly and he slowly got to his feet. Tifa turned and looked to him, his mako blue eyes locked with hers and she could see the strong leader that he once was slowly reemerging. "That's why we're going away from here and going back home, to sort this out." He said, grabbing her hand.

**_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_**

She shook him off instantly and turned back round to look at the street, finding her strength once again, taking a deep breath she stared round at the city and closed her eyes ready to take that final jump. She felt no hand grab her to stop her and instead only heard his voice. "Please don't..." He said quickly as she lifted her foot from the building's ledge.

"I'm so sorry Cloud." She muttered.

"Please don't Tifa, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay this is kind of depressing and I'm sure everyone's thinking "Oh my god Tifa wouldn't do something like that!" but I just wanted to try and show another side to her that may be there, as strange as it sounds. I hope at least some people liked it and thought it was a little different in a nice kind of way!!**

**Also I hope people liked how I finished it, so you don't actually know what happened!! So take it your own way, personally I saw it as they were all happy afterwards but I didn't write it in as it wouldn't fit with the rest of the story.**


End file.
